


Stubborn

by Jessica_mancia31



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, Head Injury, M/M, helpful!Mickey, stubborn!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_mancia31/pseuds/Jessica_mancia31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (you're awesome!): Ian slips on some ice and hits his head. A few days later he's still having headaches so Mickey drags him to the ER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad but feel free to leave comments on what you think

Ian’s POV

“Ian! Ian can you hear me?” It sounded like Mickey, but my brain was too foggy to be sure. My head pounded and throbbed against my skull. I tried to focus my vision, but everything was so blurry. I brought my hands to my head to try to steady myself and I felt a sticky substance. Shit I thought.  
“The fuck happened.” I slurred  
“Ian, are you okay?! You fell on ice and smashed your head. We need to get you to the hospital.”   
“No, no, no… I’m fine.” I realized my words were not completely understandable yet. “Help me up.” I hate hospitals. Ever since what happened with Monica, I’d rather bleed out right now.  
“Come on, man, we gotta go. You’re bleeding for christs sake!”   
After arguing for ten minutes or so, Mickey gave up with an aggravated shake of his his and one of his famous threats. I swear to god if you die from this, I’ll piss on your goddamn grave then re-kill you in the fuckin’ afterlife.   
* * * * *   
It’s been three days since the I fell, and while I’m not dead, I wish I was. My head feels like it’s a detonator bomb. Mickey took two days off from work, refusing to leave my side- I was convinced he was waiting to see if I did die just to say I told you so. For at least two hours for the past two days he nagged me about going to the E.R., and I was planning on caving in today, but his boss called him into work. I kept telling Mickey I felt fine, much better. He didn’t seem to be buying it, but I didn’t want him getting in trouble at work because of me. Maybe I could sleep off the pain.

 

Mickey’s POV

Ian was all I could think about at work and of the train ride home. As I entered our shitty studio apartment, everything looked just as it did when I left. No plates on the kitchen table, the T.V was off, and there was no blanket on the couch where Ian usually sat when he didn’t feel good. Walking in to the bedroom I noticed a rather large lump hidden under the covers. Was this fucker seriously still sleeping? I thought.  
I made my way to the younger man, and shook him lightly. Oh, shit… this piece of shit better just be sleeping.   
“Gallagher, get up.” I shouted. He began to stir and I sighed in relief. “Jesus, have you been sleeping all day?”  
“Will you stop screaming, shit.” His hands shot to his head and he groaned. “What time is it?”  
“It’s 7. Are you okay?”  
Ian shook his head “no”, and telling from how his brows furrowed and the pout on his lips, he immediately regretted it.   
“Alright, that’s it, I’m takin’ you to the hospital. I don’t care if I have drag your ginger ass there.”   
“Yeah, yeah okay. Just be quieter, man. Shhh!” he whispered in a hoarse voice. I couldn’t help but smile as he did so because I was speaking only a bit louder than he was.


End file.
